


king of my heart

by blondeeblackwidow



Series: reputation [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rewritten!, Steve Rogers Feels, The old version wasn't sitting well with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: “No- You’re messing with me aren’t you?” Her laugh was a song he could get very used to hearing.“Were you gonna ask me something Rogers?”“Would you like to get coffee or drinks the next time you’re in town?”-or, that time steve and mason fell in love.-REWRITTEN!





	king of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> post avengers, pre ca:tws.

_ I'm perfectly fine, I live on my own _

_ I made up on my mind, I'm better off being' alone _

“Cmmmonnn” Tony pleaded with his daughter on the other end of the phone. “You deserve one weekend of not playing SI’s official fire extinguisher.” 

“The fire extinguisher you appointed.” She sighed, brewing her coffee. “Dad I have a lot of work to do. The board meets tomorrow, and they already don’t take me seriously, skipping the meeting about the sale of  _ your _ labs will not help that.” 

“Screw the board Mace, you’re a blood Stark, they can bitch all they want. It’s not their name on the side of the building.” Tony stated. “They’re big boys who get paid way too much to need assistance changing the name on a deed.”

“You promise I’ll be back by Monday?”

“Of course, you can go back to ruling the energy world in my name on monday.”

“In  _ our  _ name.” She soaked her response in sass. “I’ll be there at sunset, I have a meeting I can’t miss.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony smiled, she was nothing like him when it came to business  and responsibility and he was so grateful.

“See you then, bye Dad.” 

“See you then Mace.” 

-

“Sir, Ms Stark has landed on the helipad, she’s headed down to the main floor.” JARVIS called over the compound. Tony stood from the barstool and headed through the living room where everyone crowded around. Steve perked up when he heard the AI transmission as Tony swiftly left the room. Steve knew Tony had a daughter, and he had met her once, but she was working undercover and he was fresh out of the ice, not a great start. 

He had read the daily news JARVIS compiled for him each morning and somehow every editorial had something to say about Mason Elizabeth Stark. What she wore the evening prior, who opened her doors, who styled her hair, anything you could name. She was the American version of royalty.

But the girl who walked into that compound was not the girl typing words into a SHIELD tablet, muttering words he didn’t understand. She was wearing a figure hugging dress and heels that made her almost taller than her old man. Mason Stark wasn’t a SHIELD liaison who let the room swallow her anymore, as a matter of a fact, she owned the room she just stepped into, and he was intrigued. She cleared her throat behind him.

“Captain.” She smirked as he turned around.

“Ma’am” He said, stuttering slightly, he searched her eyes,  _ was she this beautiful a few years ago? Was he making this awkward? _

“You’re standing in front of the beer.” She smiled, pointing at the ice bucket behind him.

“Oh, right.” He scratched the back of his head, moving out of the way. “My apologies.” He reached his hand out for a shake. “Steve Rogers.” She placed her hand delicately in his,  _ was she really royalty or did he just read that in a magazine? _

“Mason Stark.” She removed her hand and grabbed a bottle from the bucket. “Nice to meet you, Steve.” She turned away and headed toward the common room.

He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since that weekend at the compound, they had barely made conversion, and Tony had watched them like a hawk the whole time. He danced his fingers over the numbers she wrote on the back of a business card. “ _ The number on the front is my work phone, don't call it unless you want to hear me grumpy.” _ She had giggled. God, he had to call her, had to do something, was he always this indeceive?

He finally called her. She had picked up, not sure what to expect but what she got was much better. “Stark.” She said, acting like she didn’t already know who was on the other line.

“Hell-” Steve cleared his throat. “Hey, it’s Steve, uh, Steve Rogers.”  _ Was he nervous? _

“Oh Steve Rogers? I thought it was Steve Williams from Accounting?” She giggled, he was too easy.

“No- You’re messing with me aren’t you?” Her laugh was a song he could get very used to hearing.

“Were you gonna ask me something Rogers?”

“Would you like to get coffee or drinks the next time you’re in town?”

“I would love to get drinks with you.” He chuckled on the other end,  _ her father’s daughter _ . “I’m in DC next week to get zoning approval for our next three reactors.” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.

“See you then.” She smiled and hung up the phone, sinking back into her office chair, letting daydreams drift in.

\---

She kicked off her heels at the door, and stumbled on to the couch. “How did Captain America of all people let me have that much to drink.” Her head was spinning, he drove her back to her place, and she insisted he came inside.

“Who am I to ever say no to a lady? And I thought a Stark could handle her liquor better.” He joked, she tried to stand to oppose him and tripped on the rug. “Whoa whoa whoa.” He exclaimed as he caught her. 

“What a gentlemen.” She snickered. “I need to turn off the AI sys…” She stopped, her cheeks were hot and her heart pounded, her ankle accidentally-on-purpose rolled out from under her, and he pulled her closer. 

“You alright?” Steve asked.

“Never better.” Mason pushed up on her toes and leaned in closer. Steve closed his eyes and tilted his head. Their lips began to touch-

“Miss, there’s a pending call from Mr Stark.” 

“And that’s why I turn her off at night.” Mason grumbled and left Steve’s inviting arms, stepping into her kitchen. 

“Patch him through.”

“Ahhh my wonderful Mace. I was wondering how the zoning for my wonderful reactors went?” Tony’s voice filled the kitchen, Steve trying hard not to laugh.

“Fine, I actually need to go-” 

“Actually I wanted to ask yo-” 

“Good night dad.” She punched in her code and shut off her AI for the evening, she turned, and walked toward Steve, leaning against the door frame of her kitchen. “Where were we?” 

“I don’t know, I am old, you may have to remind me.” He pulled her into his arms again, and completed their almost kiss he had been thinking of this whole time.

_ 'Cause all the boys and their expensive cars _

_ With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars _

_ Never took me quite where you do _

Being a billionaire, everything was at Mason’s disposal. Money was no obstacle and she had tried staying with those at her same status. After all, the arc reactor was fresh and new in energy circles and everyone wanted a piece. She’d seen it all. Private island weddings, beach vacations and yacht parties. She had been asked on more dates than she could count, young heirs, models, actors and the like. Mason had accepted a couple, but it was hard to be impressed with nice things when you could’ve bought them all yourself.

But laying, staring at the calm night sky through her floor to ceiling window, a gently snoring Steve Rogers lying next to her. She would give up her shares if it meant every night could be like these stolen weekends. The soft morning kisses and late nights of her reading, highlighting and signing papers for SI, and him sketching on the bed next to her.  __

“What are you drawing, my love?” she said softly, moving her papers to the bedside table, resting her head on his shoulder. A small smile grew on his face, she only slipped these terms of endearment when she was quite tired.

“The New York skyline.” He looked down at her. Mason’s eyes were sunken and growing darker. He knew that the company had taken a few hard hits by the senate recently, and her father sure was not helping. “I started it a while ago, but I keep coming back to it.” She was quiet for a while, watching his pencil drift across the paper.

“So I bought a place in New York.” She perked up, and he set his drawing down.

“When?”

“About Two Hours ago” Mason got up, heading toward the bathroom.

“Why?” He asked, following her

She turned the sink on. “Because you can't keep spending weekends away from the tower or DC with no one noticing, and besides, the stupidity behind these energy centers is about done, so I’m gonna move closer. To my dad, to you.” She answered, washing her face, meeting his eyes at the end of her sentence.

“You didn’t have to buy a whole new place.” He settled on the door frame

“Steve, my darling, I have more money than we could ever know what to do with.” She

sighed, and turned back towards him. “I’m crazy about you, about us. Plus now if your gone on a mission you don’t have to worry about the extra flight home.” She rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Home?” He smiled, cheeks getting as hot as the first time he asked her out.

“Yeah, home.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, and headed to bed. “You coming?” 

_ Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff _

_ Baby, all at once, this is enough _

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comments if you liked it! comments and kudos keep me going with my writing so even a simple "I like this!" would warm my heart. Thank you for reading!


End file.
